


Red Flames

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, Day 7, For AoKaga Month, M/M, OC isn't important, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    Anyone who knows of <strong><em>that</em></strong> day knows not to speak of it. That <strong><em>one</em></strong> day, where no storm or hurricane, could
    compare to the ball of emotions that was Kagami Taiga.
</p>
<p>
    He was angry. So angry, where all he could see was red.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flames

Anyone who knows of **_that_** day knows not to speak of it. That **_one_** day, where no storm or hurricane, could compare to the ball of emotions that was Kagami Taiga. 

He was angry. So angry, where all he could see was red. 

Red. The colour of the hair on his head and body, a colour he was used to seeing. 

Red. The colour his face was currently, for reasons you would not expect. 

Red. The colour of the substance that he was about to spill. Not from him, no, from the wretched piece of **_shit_** in front of him. 

He was angry, yes. But he felt an emotion even stronger than anger right now. He felt hurt. 

All those beautiful moments together, flashed when he closed his eyes. All those beautiful smiles and mesmerising kisses, that left prints on his skin. Lazy Sunday mornings, that made him love this, this **_thing_** in front of him. Deceiving him into thinking that he loved... that he adored... what he thought was a person. Really, he fell under the spell of a demon. 

Nothing could prepare him for the rush of emotions inside of him in that moment. He wanted to beg, plead for it to all stop. All of this may be playing in his head, but he has not moved since he opened **_that_** door. A door he has opened a thousand times since spring. A million times since autumn, and never stop to think that one day he would see something he would never forget. 

He wanted to run, hide away for a decade and never show his face again. 

He wanted to kill, to skin this **_mother fucker_** alive and feed it to the dogs. 

He wanted to cry, pour out all the poison that is building up in his bloodstream. 

But overall, he didn’t want to do anything. He wanted it to be a dream, a fake reality that his twisted mentality had created during a deep sleep. 

Something that would disappear when he opened his eyes; just like the memories flashing behind his eyelids now. Something he could remove from his memory when he got too old. But once he opened his eyes again, the same sickening scene crashed into his senses. 

The smell of sex blocked his nose, stopping his breath short. The lethal stench caused his heart to stutter, his eyes to burn with the need to leak out his happiness down his cheeks. 

He stood in a mixture of emotions, a storm brewing hard and fast inside of him. A storm that was worse than anything, because if this storm was let loose, nothing would be the same. Nothing could ever go back. 

But that didn’t matter. Taiga didn’t want it to go back. Not after seeing the truth behind the lies, the reality between the lines and **_fuck this dude._**

How dare he touch his bed, his things, his boyfriend, **_no_**. _He couldn’t have been your boyfriend if he’s doing this kind of shit on the side._

_He couldn’t care about you if he can muster enough of his guts to do this to you._

_In fact, why are you still standing there?_

The red storm raged on, twisting and mutating his insides, crushing his stomach with its red hot anger, squeezing his heart with its burning desire to unleash the beast that Kagami Taiga has kept dormant. Only one thing could cause a reaction like this. 

And that one thing is once again, Aomine Daiki. But this time, the burn isn’t pleasant. This time, the stinging isn’t nice, isn’t fluffy. No. 

The flame isn’t blue. It’s red. And it will consume Kagami whole until there is nothing left to burn. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this over now, I think it might be a little OOC... I really didn't want that, but I hope you guys don't mind! I liked this one, but it didn't get the best responce... Haha ┐(‘～`；)┌
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
